The Best Way To Cure Hiccups
by Seira19
Summary: Drink a glass of water upside down,exhale and hold in your breath, put a spoonful of sugar under your tounge. Do that and you will still fail to cure the hiccups. Or you can ask someone to scare you from behind which is a big no for Byakuya. ByaRuki.


**Hello, I know I know…It's been a month and I've supposed to update my other story. But last month I've been very busy, really. But not for this month I promise you will see the update of 'Love Me, Please!' soon and I also have another new story. So just wait a bit longer, please.**

**So without further ado please enjoy the story and sorry for grammar mistake and spelling error.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Drink a glass of water upside down,exhale and hold in your breath, put a spoonful of sugar under your tounge. Do that and you will still fail to cure the hiccups. Or you can ask someone to scare you from behind which is a big no for Byakuya. Byakuya's had hiccups, he try many ways but all failed to get ride the annoying hiccups. Rukia just try to help him cure it. Will it work? Byaruki.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.**

* * *

Byakuya sat on his desk working his usual paperwork while trying to ignore the strange or concern maybe, stare that his fuku-taichou gave to him. But after a while seems like his fuku-taichou can't hold himself and try to mouth his thought to him.

"Taicho, I think-"

"It's not your business, Renji," Byakuya cut him off before Renji can finish what he wants to said.

"But, Taicho-"

"Don't make me repeat my -hic! - self, go back to your work," Byakuya said gritted his teeth; he is getting annoyed at his red-head fuku-taichou. But Renji still try to say what in his mind.

"Taicho, you-"

"Stop it Renji or I'll give you more paper-hic!-work!" With that being said Renji stopped pestering him and start to work his own paperwork immediately, certainly he can detect venom in Byakuya's word and also Byakuya know his weakness with paperwork and how much Renji hate it.

Byakuya know it. He knows it, what Renji try to said or asked certainly about his damn hiccups. A damn hiccup, people! A damn annoying hiccup! It's such a bothersome for him, Byakuya was trying to concentrate on doing his paperwork but it was hard and he was getting distracted with his annoying hiccups and he know that Renji also get distracted with it. So like hell he would let Renji talk about his hiccups. He has a hard time suppressing his hiccups but he just pretends that it didn't happen.

Ever since Byakuya wake up this morning he had this damned hiccups? He already tried many different things to stop the hiccups like drink a glass of water upside down which are failed. Then he tried to exhale and hold in his breath but still it can't stop the hiccups. In desperate attempt he tried to put a spoonful of sugar under his tongue, even though he hates sweet things which are also completely failed. All the methods he use seems don't work at all. Of course he can always try to have someone scare him to make the air that he swallowed come back out when he exhilarated but, the great Kuchiki Byakuya will NEVER yes, never ask someone to help him, that will make him look weak and not to mention the shame he have to endure afterward.

Because the hiccups that he had since this morning, Byakuya have to leave early from the Kuchiki's manor to avoid breakfast with Rukia. At usual morning he would face Rukia at breakfast with his perfect Kuchiki's pride. He will make sure everything is at the right place with all perfection, his white shiny kenseikan, his super expensive scarf, his shinigami uniform (he will make sure it got send to the best laundry at soul society before he wear it.) and his facial expressionless at his handsome face, yes he know he is handsome well who's he kidding at he is more than handsome, he is (self declaration) perfect!

So that whenever he enter the dining hall to have breakfast with Rukia with all his perfection he know that Rukia's face would always decorate with a lovely blush after she see him and then she would lowered her head shyly after he caught her staring at him with her beautiful violet's orbs before shyly said 'good morning' to him. He wouldn't lie but that always make his heart skip a beat. He was secretly hop-

"Taicho, a hiccups can be cure if you hold your hands over your head or-" Renji sudden burst stopped when his taicho gave him his icy stare that make Renji swallowed his unfinished words.

"Didn't I told you that it's not –Hic!-your business, Renji," Byakuya said with threat and he still glaring which make the read-head scare to death and decide to not disturb his taicho again.

Byakuya really hate talking when he had the hiccups. Byakuya also hate it when Renji interrupted his thought Both Renji and the hiccups irked him a lot. Seeing that Renji already back doing his paperwork his mind continue to drift over to Rukia.

Thought continue…

How, how he wishes at the time like this that he was not Rukia's brother. As her brother he doesn't have a right to feel what he feel for her, feel something more then just brotherly.

How he wish that the lovely blush that adorned her face whenever she see him is something more.

How he wish that Rukia would see him not as her brother but as himself as a man that actually have fallen deeply in love with her.

How, how…impossible! Rukia would never see him or think of him like that. Never! Because, he was her brother.

But still…secretly hoping is not a mistake, right.

So like hell he would let Rukia see his face this morning after his failure effort to get rid the annoying hiccups. The hiccups that have been tainted his perfection. He will make sure with all cost that Rukia would never see his messed face when he had this damned hiccups. He certainly will fail to make her blush with his hiccups accompany him when he have breakfast with her this morning. Yes, the hiccups have successfully preventing him to maintain his perfect usual unreadable expression. So, he took the way out by leaving early to his office and not meeting her for breakfast.

And how he had failed…

Standing right in front of him right now after knocking for permission to enter his office is Rukia, yes no other but Kuchiki Rukia.

Again Byakuya having a hard time to maintain his expression and suppressing his hiccups, actually he was holding his breath so the hiccups won't slip from his mouth.

"Yo, Rukia!" It was Renji who greeted her," what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Ah, Ukitake taichou asked me to take the report for the next joint-training from sixth division for next month to match the schedule," Rukia answered with a cheerful voice of hers and a smile on her beautiful face.

"Oh the joint-training report," Rukia nodded.

"Yes, we want to take report from each division so we can match the schedule,"

"So are you free tonight?" Renji asked her, suddenly change the topic.

"Why?"

"Well, Hisagi invite me for drink tonight and maybe you want to come along,"

"Oh, well. I don't know. There's still a lot of work to do. Well I can't promise that I can come," Rukia said unsure.

"That's okay. But you can come when you have time. It's in usual place," Renji said still didn't give up.

"Okay," Rukia ended with a smile.

If the two had notice they will see how Byakuya gritted his teeth hard while trying to hold his breath and how he almost crushed his pen to pieces. He was silently watching the conversation between the two.

It's pissed Byakuya always whenever he see her talking or smiling to a man other that him which it happened quiet often. And looks like the two have forgotten that Byakuya is in the same room with them which pissed him more. Even though he was fueled with fury and his blood was boiling in the inside, with years of practice he always try to hold him from cutting every man that made interaction with Rukia using senbonzakura. Renji and that Kurosaki brat are definitely at the top of his list.

But his thought again where interrupted when Rukia talk to him.

"Kuchiki taichou, Ukitake taichou send me to-"

"I understood," Byakuya cut her off before she can finish what she want to said, "Renji take the report from the data's room," Byakuya said quickly, ordering his fuku-taichou to take the report before holding his breath back.

"Yes, Taichou," Renji said, and then he rose from his seat immediately after hearing his taichou order to get the report.

"Just wait here Rukia, I won't be long," Renji said happily to Rukia and she nodded her head watching his leave.

But even when Renji said he won't be long, Byakuya know that's can't happen. The sixth division has three data's room and Renji must mess up at each room trying to get the correct report much to Byakuya dismay.

As much as Byakuya want Renji to back with the report soon, he also didn't want to. Being with Rukia alone is like heaven to him. Especially now when she standing timidly at his office while gave him a nervous glace, oh…how adorable. But he really need Renji to get back soon and gave the report to Rukia so she can back immediately to her division. Because even though Byakuya is strong he is not a super human who can hold his breath as long as he wants. Renji should go back before his-

"Hic! Hic!Hic!" cups back. Certainly Byakuya has failed to suppress the annoying sounds that escape his lips like a train.

Rukia eyes widen at the sounds.

Oh My God!

'The great Kuchiki Byakuya had hiccups?' Rukia thought.

Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Nii-sama," Rukia called him nervously.

"Hn,"

"You had hiccups,"

"Hn,"

There is a slight blush on Byakuya's face because he embarrassed that Rukia caught him in his vulnerable state, but Rukia didn't notice it.

"Have you tried to drink a glass of water upside down? It can cure it," Rukia said.

"I did," Byakuya answered shortly.

"How about you exhale and try to hold your breath? I heard it's working," Rukia suggested to him.

"It doesn't work," again he answered shortly.

"Well try to eat a spoon-"

"It's also doesn't work,"

"Oh, how about-" but again she didn't have the chance to finish it for Byakuya have cut her off again.

"Look, I have tried many ways but the –Hic!-cups wont stop," Byakuya said, he was getting feed up because of the stupid hiccups, "I don't think there is other way to stop it. Hic! Hic!" seems like his hiccups getting worst when he talk too much.

"Everything I do to stop it is useless, It's like a –Hic!- permanent –Hic!, this is not-"

Byakuya stop his ranting when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He looks up to see Rukia's face just an inch away from his. Than without warning her lips descended to his.

Byakuya's mind try to register what the hell is going on but, he could only feel, feel Rukia's soft lips on his. The lips that he has always dream and fantasize about. Then without realizing it he kisses her back.

The after a while she broke the kiss.

"I-I h-heard it's can cure the hiccups," she said nervously.

'Oh My God! He just kissed Kuchiki Byakuya, his brother! She's mad! God he's so going to kill me' Rukia thought with panic all over.

"I- I'm so-sorry, I –I think I should h-have help Ren-" Rukia said fearfully but Byakuya cut her off with another kiss in her desperate attempt to said her apology and from prevent her to fleeing from his office.

Surprised with his sudden kiss, Rukia didn't pull back instead she can feel that her eyes closed slowly and she enjoyed the kiss.

This time Byakuya have prepared with the kiss and one of his hand went up to cup her face deepening the kiss while the other sneaking around her waist pulling her closer. Rukia moaned into their kiss and Byakuya took a chance to plunge his tongue into her sweet cavern. Caressing, massaging, exploring, and again making her moaned with pleasure.

'She is so soft' Byakuya thought while continuing to kiss her with more passion.

Then the need for air becomes unbearable for them so they reluctantly broke a part. Again Rukia glance nervously at Byakuya. But Byakuya is just staring at her with his eyes filled with love.

"Nii-sa-"

"Rukia, after the kiss why you still calling me your brother?" Byakuya asked her while his hand caressing her cheek softly.

"W-well, I...I-" Rukia stutter nervously.

"Call me by my name, Rukia,"

"Byakuya," she said softly then shyly lowering her head.

Byakuya smiled gently. It's sound better. His name coming from her pretty little mouth sound so much better than any sound Byakuya ever heard. Can't resist the temptation he crushed his lips back to her.

"B-Byaku…" Rukia try to call him between the kiss.

"Hmm…" Byakuya answered, his lips still latched on her but Rukia pushed herself away from him slowly.

"Your hiccups are gone," Rukia said to him, both her hands at byakuya chest.

"Yes, it's gone, thanks to you," Rukia smiling at hearing that which Byakuya smile back to her and they start kissing again lost in each other.

"AAAAAAHHH….!"

A very loud scream have take Byakuya and Rukia attention and make them broke their kiss to look at the door way where Renji standing with shocked written on his face.

"T-Tai...cho…R-Ru-Rukia…what…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"R-Renji," Rukia said his name nervously. She didn't think that she will get caught kissing with Byakuya. She feel really embarrassed right now.

Rukia freed herself from Byakuya embrace, didn't have the courage to look at his eyes. Quickly she rushed to get out from his office before grabbing the report from Renji's hand while ignoring Renji's yell called for her name and demand an explanation.

"Hey Rukia…RUKIA!" Renji yelled to her childhood friend, his voice echoed in the hall.

After Renji failed to called Rukia and asked her explanation he turn over to see his Taichou have a smirk and satisfaction expression on his face. Confused, angry and jealous he come to his Taichou and standing right in front offs his desk. His hand banged in Byakuya's desk and he is ready to ask for explanation. He was really angry that he was forgetting for a moment that Byakuya is his Taichou.

"Taichou, what's just happen? Why did you kiss Rukia? She is your sister, Kuchiki taichou?" Renji bombarded his taichou with questions.

"She's adopted, Renji," Byakuya answered lightly without looking at him and still doing his paperwork.

"But still, you should not kiss her, you CAN'T kiss her," Renji said to Byakuya, he make sure to emphasizes the word can't.

"It's not your business, Renji. I can kiss her if whenever I want to," Byakuya said with a cocky smile. Renji feels that his Taichou underestimate him and that make Renji's blood boiled with fury.

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" Renji yelled at Byakuya his face flushed with rage.

"Yes, I can. Back to your work Abarai," Byakuya said with a high authority, he looking straight at Renji's eyes. Startled, Renji took a few steps backwards.

"Ta-Taichou…"

"Don't make me repeat myself,"

"H-hai," Renji said with defeat. Lowering his head he starts making his way to his own desk and starts do his paperwork. But before he reaches his desk he suddenly remembers something and turns over back Byakuya.

"Taichou," Renji said carefully, he still a bit scared to make Byakuya angry again.

"What is it, Renji?" Byakuya sure getting was annoyed with his fuku-taichouu.

"Your hiccups is gone,"

"So, it is," Byakuya answered that as a matter of fact.

"But, how?" Renji asked him, confused.

"Not your business Renji. Get back to work now or I'll make sure you stay at the office until tomorrow," Renji immediately secure his way to his desk and doing his paperwork. Like hell he wants to stay all night doing paperwork and he knows Byakuya is very serious when he said that.

That the sixth division taichou's office becomes quiet when Renji start doing his work and finally Byakuya can do his work peacefully. He can't wait until the work time is over. He can't wait to see Rukia again. Well he can't wait to kiss her again.

And he don't mind have a hiccups again after he know the perfect cure to heal it.

* * *

At 13th division

Rukia is standing against the bathroom door of her division. She just gives the report from sixth division to Ukitake-taichou. Well to be exacts she just put it at his table over to him when he was enjoying his cup of tea then leave without another word even before her taichou have a chance to greet her and said her name.

Rukia didn't want to face Ukitake taichou and have him asked her about her well being. Especially since she was came back from sixth division, her face still deep red with embarrassment. How can she explain that to her taichouu, that she just kissed her brother, no way! She just to embarrass and she know Ukitake-taichouu is worry with her.

Now Rukia is at the bathroom of 13th division and her back was lean on the door, trying to slowdown her racing heartbeat that have beat very faster like a horse's speed. Her hand on her face while she continues repeats 'Oh My God' in her head. Slowly her back sliding down and she made it to the floor.

Oh My God! She can't believe with what just happen. She was kissing him without thinking but pure instinct. And what surprising her most was that Byakuya kissing her back and he seems didn't mind at all. But there is one problem left, because Byakuya-

"Hic!" cup have transferred to her through their kiss.

Certainly she will need Byakuya's help to cure it.

The End

* * *

**Thankyou for reading. Don't forget to tell me what you think ;) So please leave a review.**


End file.
